1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to data processing systems and more particularly to identifying and visualizing RFID signals identifying attributes of items positioned proximate to detected attribute-based RFID tags.
2. Description of the Related Art
When one has dietary limitations it can be tedious to sort through items in a store to identify whether items are free of particular substances or that only contain particular substances. For example, one with dietary limitations may have to sort through items in a store to find items that are gluten free, sugar free, sodium free, or nut free. The more ingredients that an item contains, the more time consuming it becomes for shoppers to pull items off shelves and read ingredient lists to identify items that meet the shopper's dietary limitations or other preferences. In addition, in other storefronts with numerous consumable or non-consumable items, it can be tedious for a shopper to sort through multiple items to find an item that has or does not have a particular attribute that the shopper prefers.